onceuponatimeabcfandomcom-20200216-history
Jared S. Gilmore
|IMDb = http://www.imdb.com/name/nm2765519/ |Wikipedia = https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jared_S._Gilmore }} Jared S. Gilmore is one of the main actors of Once Upon a Time, portraying the role of Henry Mills. Biography 'Early Life and Career' Gilmore has his twin sister, Taylor, to thank for his introduction to acting. Taylor enjoyed modeling and acting and put on shows for the family. Their parents decided to find an agent for Taylor and brought Jared along for the ride. When they met the agents, it turned out they were interested not only in Taylor but Jared as well. Many auditions soon followed. As fate would have it, Taylor came to the realization that she liked riding horses more than acting and decided to quit the business. But Jared continued his quest, landing his first job modeling t-shirts and doing commercials. This led to roles in both television and film. He recurred in the series Mad Men as Don Draper's son, Bobby, as well as in Hawthorne and Talkshow with Spike Feresten, and guest-starred on Men of a Certain Age, Roommates, Without a Trace and Passions. On the big screen, he starred in A Nanny for Christmas, The Back-up Plan, with Jennifer Lopez, Opposite Day and Overnight. He currently stars as Emma Swan's biological son Henry Mills in ABC's Once Upon a Time. In 2013, whilst filming the third season episode, "Nasty Habits", Jared accidentally farted in the face of co-star Michael Raymond-James (Neal Cassidy). In May 2017, it was announced that Gilmore would not be returning as a series regular for the seventh season of Once Upon a Time. 'Personal life' In his spare time, Gilmore likes playing Xbox and computer games with his friends. He has two dogs, Cooper and Emma, a cat named Tiger and a rabbit named Benjalina. Gallery Gallery of behind the scene stills released to promote the actor. BTS 103 11.png BTS 104 04.png BTS 107 11.png BTS 107 12.png BTS 107 13.png BTS 107 22.png BTS 201 03.png BTS 201 05.png BTS 203 01.png BTS 203 02.png BTS 203 04.png BTS 203 05.png BTS 204 15.png BTS 204 17.png BTS 210 05.png BTS 214 03.png BTS 219 02.png BTS 220 10.png BTS 308 01.png BTS 308 09.png BTS 309 10.png BTS 309 11.png BTS 309 12.png BTS 309 13.png BTS 309 14.png BTS 316 07.png BTS 316 08.png BTS 316 09.png BTS 418 02.png BTS 418 04.png BTS 418 08.png BTS 418 09.png BTS 418 10.png BTS 418 11.png BTS 418 12.png BTS 418 13.png BTS 420 12.png BTS 422 02.png BTS 502 04.png BTS 502 05.png BTS 502 06.png BTS 505 08.png BTS 505 11.png BTS 512 03.png BTS 512 04.png BTS 512 05.png BTS 515 01.png BTS 516 23.png BTS 516 24.png BTS 521 07.png BTS 523 03.png BTS 523 05.png BTS 603 03.png BTS 603 05.png BTS 610 01.png BTS 610 02.png BTS 610 03.png BTS 610 05.png BTS 610 08.png BTS 610 10.png BTS 610 11.png BTS 610 13.png BTS 610 14.png BTS 610 17.png BTS 610 19.png BTS 610 21.png BTS 611 04.png BTS 611 05.png BTS 622 01.png BTS 622 04.png BTS 622 05.png BTS 622 06.png BTS 622 07.png BTS 622 08.png BTS 622 09.png BTS 622 13.png Category:Main Cast Category:Season 1 Cast Category:Season 2 Cast Category:Season 3 Cast Category:Season 4 Cast Category:Season 5 Cast Category:Season 6 Cast Category:Season 7 Cast